


在劫难逃 02

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	在劫难逃 02

一场全新的调教完毕后，此时已经是午夜了。林彦俊拦住了玄关处穿鞋正欲回家的陈立农：“太晚了，”他顿了顿：“明天早上再走吧。上班来得及吗？”

这几次陈立农都是晚饭的时候过来，结束后休息一下就离开了。而林彦俊其实一直都不是很放心——村长那边总是一副心急火燎，要将陈立农早日“绳之以法”的态度。不知道他一个人在家的时候是怎么过的，但深更半夜的，独自走在外面肯定不安全。林彦俊总是要等到陈立农给他发来安全到家的信息之后才肯睡去。今天更是晚了点，林彦俊想让他留下来过夜。

陈立农回过头：“应该还来得及。”

“家里有你之前用过的洗漱用品，衣服你就穿我的吧。”林彦俊揉揉眼睛：“太晚了，去洗个澡睡觉吧。”

陈立农稍稍有些惊讶，但还是听话地去照做了。林彦俊本来还为了要用什么样的借口而操心，没想到陈立农什么也没问。不同于每次床事时，泪流满面到近乎矫情的感谢，男孩只是低声飞快地说了句：“谢谢。”

陈立农洗过澡，抱着毯子窝在沙发里，头发还湿漉漉地。“起来，”林彦俊命令他：“把头发吹干再睡，不然枕头会发霉。”

大概是很少有人这么管过陈立农，他别扭地坐起来，握着插好电源的吹风机。林彦俊看到他背上因为上次鞭打留下来的伤痕，只剩浅浅的痕迹，没忍住上手摸了一下。

感受到身后传来指尖冰凉的温度，陈立农头朝后侧了过去。

“你恢复能力好快。”林彦俊上一次意识到这件事，还是眼睁睁看着陈立农中弹的右腿一个多星期就康复了。

可即使是明知道如此，林彦俊还是觉得，要上点药才安心。

林彦俊看着少年骨节分明的手，微微恍神，S对于M的保护欲和占有欲还是无可避免地在他体内生长了。想看他哭着求饶，想看他无尽忍耐，想看他跌落谷底又飘回云端，更想要他心安理得地依赖——在一瞬间林彦俊发现他的欲望也许不仅仅在床事上。但很难定义这种情感是什么，他是个格格不入的变态，无法用常人的思维来揣度。

“那不是很好吗？”陈立农放下吹风机，嘴角勾了勾。

“打你，真的会舒服吗？”林彦俊也不知道自己为什么要这么问。

“疼痛会给我一种，奇妙的存在感。”陈立农尽力地组织语言：“尤其是你……赐予我的时候。”

“最近都是这样？”

“当然。我并没有把这件事只当成一个调情游戏。你跟我说过的话，我都会听。”

林彦俊犹豫了一下，突然问：“那你还会想我去死吗？”

“你说要跟我试试的时候，就再也没有这种想法了。”陈立农把吹风机的线理好，塞回林彦俊手里，看着他：“一开始我太慌张了。不知道怎么表达心里的想法，我这个人，一着急就只想让对方去死。”

“我觉得你还挺喜欢这件事的。”林彦俊握着吹风机的手势颇像是在把玩着一把皮鞭：“这就是我最放心的地方，我从来都不想强迫你。”

“我知道。都是我自愿的，你一开始就和我说过。”

“睡觉吧，”林彦俊拍拍他的肩，“明天早上你可以吃冰箱里的东西再走。”

“那你呢？”陈立农转过头来看他：“你喜欢吗？”

林彦俊被猛地反将一军，有些没回过神来：“你说SM吗？我当然喜欢。”

“跟我呢？”陈立农凑近了些，追问他：“你是觉得，收我做M，感觉很好……还是只是怕我？”

习惯了在调教中温顺的陈立农，突然咄咄逼人起来，林彦俊竟然不适应了，但还是只轻笑一声：“我为什么要怕你？”

“你说过，因为我是狼人，所以会防着我。”

“但这也不意味着我怕你。”林彦俊直视着陈立农：“我是你的主人，你该怕我才对。”

“真的吗？”陈立农顿了顿：“只是喜欢，不是害怕？”

这样反复的追问更像是某种祈求，他的小狼总是会把惴惴不安演绎成穷追不舍。逐渐摸透了陈立农的脾气，林彦俊更觉得没有什么好害怕的了：“过几天就是月圆之夜了，到时候来我家里吧。外面不安全。”

“不是我不安全吗。”

“嗯，你也确实不怎么安全。”林彦俊顺着他的话：“但是我觉得，我没完成任务，村长可能会请别人来杀你。到我家来你可以和Chaser打架，它有着使不完的劲。”

“可是你上次说……”

“我说的话也不是金口玉言。”林彦俊有些不耐烦了，“虽然我们并没有在日常生活中也要遵从主奴关系的约定，但做个互相信任的证明，也没有坏处。月圆之夜，化为狼形的你不会杀了我，我也不会照之前那么说的杀了你。可以吗？”

“……当然可以。”陈立农认识的林彦俊是个很沉默寡言的人，突然间说了这么多话，陈立农的脸上流露出一丝惊喜。“我可以控制自己的。我会好好和Chaser玩，希望它不会被我吓到……”

“别担心它啦，”林彦俊起身关了灯：“先照顾好自己再说吧。”

 

等到月圆的那天，林彦俊特意打了各种野味关在笼子里。林中的小屋有个大大的后院，陈立农实在忍不住了可以在院子里抓鸡，或者窜进林子里——别走太远就行。林彦俊反复擦拭着他的猎枪，装好子弹，他和陈立农的相处总离不开这杆枪，无论是杀掉他还是保护他。

Chaser今天也一直兴奋地围着他打转，寸步不离地跟着，不知道是不是因为最近太多心思放在陈立农身上而冷落了这个家伙。林彦俊心不在焉地薅了两把它的毛发，又接着打扫起院子，深秋的阳光仿佛没有温度，林彦俊被萧瑟的风吹着打了个寒颤，晚上还是得把壁炉烧起来，他想。他和陈立农都很喜欢温暖的火光，唯一要面对的现实问题就是太费柴火。

会不会有些超出应有的范围了？我在动什么恻隐之心呢？林彦俊问自己。

但当陈立农出神地望着炉火发呆，映衬着他的脸颊又多了一分柔软的时候，林彦俊就忘记了这些事情。陈立农每眨一下眼，就仿佛是在为这火焰扇一下风：“我很喜欢烤火。”他自言自语：“可能动物都这样，比如飞蛾扑火之类的。”

“你不热吗？”林彦俊看着他的鼻尖已经冒出了细密的汗珠。

“有一点点。”陈立农说，“不过我一会要去外面，想让自己暖和一点。”

他站起来，一边脱衣服一边说：“每次这个时候总是会因为体型突然变大弄坏很多衣服……我脱光了，可以吧？”

陈立农拿捏不好“裸体”这件事算不算他们主奴关系的范畴，因此还是征询了一下林彦俊的意见。

“你不要觉得冷就行。”

陈立农赤条条地走到后院，林彦俊出于好奇跟了上去，坐在门口看着他。清瘦的少年又一次眷恋地望向了月亮，那颗星球已经大的宛如银盘。他长长的四肢分化出凌厉的爪牙，全身都开始长出黑色的毛发，只是几秒钟，林彦俊就眼睁睁地看着他变成了狼，嚎叫声悠悠地回荡在山谷里。

绿色的眼睛盯了过来，林彦俊读不懂动物的眼神，但他知道这不是进攻的姿势。

“嗨，”林彦俊干巴巴地打了个招呼：“还认识我吗。”

那匹狼眨眨眼睛算是回答，转头在院子里缓慢地行走起来。林彦俊把山鸡和野兔从笼子里放了出来：“跟它们玩吧，顺便加个餐。”他进了屋子，外面实在是有点冷。

林彦俊看了看墙上挂着的那把被擦得锃亮的猎枪，又透过窗户看向正在院子里撒欢的那头狼，他不知道刚才，陈立农看见他手无寸铁的样子，会不会有一瞬间的本能兽性。也许是会有的吧，毕竟自己也没资格怪他。林彦俊卸下上膛的子弹，这么想着。

等到夜幕已经完全变成泼墨，林彦俊关掉电视准备睡觉了。山里的信号总是很差，他的手机也常常是板砖一个，因此夜间的娱乐活动很少。林彦俊打开门，感受到刺骨的凉意，小狼正和Chaser闹得正欢，林彦俊冲着它们喊着：“我要睡觉咯，你别走太远。”

狼却放下了将死未死的猎物，甩开了粘人的Chaser，跑了过来。

林彦俊一瞬间汗毛都倒立起来了，刚想把门关上，没想到还是让狼得逞了。林彦俊迅速往后躲，构思了无数个被它扑倒之后的应急方案，手已经快要够到他的猎枪。没想到狼只是轻巧地钻进屋子，然后东嗅嗅西嗅嗅。

林彦俊不知道这时候端起枪会不会刺激到它，只能尽力用平稳的声音问：“你在干嘛？”

小狼钻进了厨房，出来的时候，嘴巴里叼着一根火腿肠。

“……你要吃这个？”

它又眨眨眼睛。

“怎么变成狼还要吃加工过的垃圾食品。”林彦俊皱着眉头。

小狼依然叼着火腿肠，期待地看着它。

林彦俊突然想起陈立农形容过的，第一次看见他的情景，除了详细描述一番他是怎么自慰的之外——还说林彦俊最后，把一根火腿肠剥给了在外面不安狂吠的Chaser。

“好吧。”林彦俊面对着小狼锋利的獠牙，踌躇着伸出手，接过那根火腿肠然后剥开了包装，扔在地上，小狼一口吞了下去，满意地咀嚼着，学习Chaser惯用的动作蹭了蹭他的裤腿，林彦俊还在犹豫要不要摸一把小狼的毛发，它已经冲出门外阻拦了也想要进来分一杯羹的Chaser。猎狗论体型和力气都不是狼的对手，只能悻悻地离开了。

林彦俊很久没有被这样触动过，突然觉得外面也没那么冷了。

“晚安咯，陈立农。”他冲着小狼挥挥手。然后听到了一声，他不知道可不可以算作温柔的狼嚎。

 

“在看什么？”

一起打工的同事看着陈立农微笑着按手机，这样愉悦的表情总是很难在这个男孩身上见到。他笑起来格外亲切，同事也忍不住打趣。

“没什么。”陈立农把手机放回兜里，开始打扫起厨房。

“是交到女朋友了吗？”

这就是陈立农为何宁可早起一小时赶公车也愿意来城里打工的原因，若是在他住的那个小村子里，是绝对不会有人问出这样的话的。他一个怪胎，怎么会交到女朋友？

“不是啦。”陈立农笑了一下。

“那是喜欢她？想追她？”同事是个好奇心旺盛的同龄男孩，看到陈立农的这个笑容马上猜了个八九不离十。

陈立农停止了打扫的动作，认真地想了想：“算是吧。”

什么叫“喜欢”，什么叫“想追”，他不懂。

想听从那个人的命令算不算喜欢，想恭顺地跪在他的脚边算不算喜欢，想把疼痛眼泪性高潮都交付与他算不算喜欢，这也算喜欢吗，这只是变态的嗜好而已吧。虽然那个人在平时不会这样跟自己说话，可他心里是那么想的吧？自己只是个合格的奴隶，过分贪恋主人的温柔是多么不讨人喜欢的行为呢。

可是自己已经偷偷觉得，这就是喜欢吧。就如那个人对自己的关心照顾一样，那不是属于他们俩变态的嗜好，那就是喜欢吧。

“我觉得应该是吧。”陈立农一边拖着地，一边又重复了一遍。

 

 

林彦俊醒来的时候已经不见了陈立农的身影。“后半夜去了密林逛了一圈，天快亮了就回来了。我先走了哦。”手机上是他刚刚发送过来的信息，林彦俊起床去洗漱，无论是家里还是后院都被打扫的很干净，完全想不到昨夜还有一头凶恶的狼在这里。厨房里，有盘子盛着两个煎好的鸡蛋，色泽金黄诱人，被陈立农和Chaser玩坏的野兔此刻也变成了整齐切好的食材放在冰箱，一看就不是出自粗枝大叶的林彦俊之手。

“你是田螺姑娘吗？”

林彦俊在手机上打下这行字，又觉得会不会太轻佻，最后还是按下了发送。

“我是灰姑娘，12点的钟声响起就要跑掉咯。”

对方很快地回复了。语气意外地活泼。

“你的水晶鞋落在我家了。”林彦俊拍下陈立农忘记带走的书包。

“我下次来取。”

林彦俊盯着手机屏幕，自己都没察觉自己笑了：“你很期待下次吗？”

“嗯。”  
“不能再聊这个了，我要上班啦。”

林彦俊把手机放下，望着吃完的空盘子发呆。那个书包很旧了，林彦俊又想起他那些旧旧的衣服和球鞋，心里有点不舒服，琢磨着什么时候出去给他的小奴隶添一些新装备。不过他决定今天复习一下以前看过的那些“教学”电影，构想着下次能和陈立农玩点什么不一样的。其实在这件事上，他也一直是个彻头彻尾的新手，只是身份的原因，决定了他要一直站在主导者的位置。好在陈立农是个足够听话配合的伙伴，才显得这一切都顺利又自然。

而现在的麻烦在于——他想要的太多了，仅仅一晚上是不够的。

屏幕上那个泪眼婆娑的俊美男人因为几天未得到释放而几近疯狂，哭着求他的主人可怜可怜他，而他的主人仅仅只是用手摸了几下他的脊背，就让他浑身颤抖。林彦俊忍不住想起，那个男孩在燃烧的壁炉前柔软的脸，他眷恋火光，眷恋月亮，他眷恋在鞭打责骂的痛苦之后获得宽恕，看向林彦俊的眼神就像一汪清泉。

“你可以请几天假吗？”林彦俊给他发信息，并不期待他的及时回复。况且，无论什么时候，陈立农都没有拒绝过他的请求。

林彦俊还沉浸在旖旎的幻想里，手机的消息却唤醒了他，却不是陈立农的。

他久久地看着，锁紧了眉头。

 

如果抛开这层关系，现在的陈立农和林彦俊看起来颇像是一对亲密的情侣。他们在壁炉前面对面的坐着，林彦俊说，陈立农听。

“可以做到吗？”林彦俊问他。

“可以的。”陈立农点点头。“我喜欢被关起来的感觉。”

“喜欢被主人圈养，对吗？”林彦俊的声音沉下来，是即将进入角色的信号。

“嗯。”

“那我们有整整72小时可以让你安心做我的小动物，”林彦俊站起身，陈立农也跟着脱掉衣服：“我现在去把窗帘拉上。”

这次调教的内容说起来也很简单——就是让陈立农三天都关在这个屋子里。不许穿衣服，不许随意自慰，听主人的话，仅此而已。林彦俊保证会给他充足的饮食，不会在肉体上过多地伤害他。等到林彦俊重新回到房间里，陈立农就变成了赤裸的奴隶，还是那副熟悉的跪姿。

林彦俊一直觉得自己太嫩了，面对陈立农这个样子总是克制不住情绪。他蹲下来，扳起奴隶的下巴：“我想给你一点小奖励。”

湿润的眸子流露出惊喜的光：“主人？”

“我给你两个选择，你自己选一个。主人舔你，或者你舔主人。”

“舔……？”

“嗯，就是你想的那样。”

陈立农的脸和耳朵都烧红了，这抉择对他来说实在是艰难，但此时，匍匐在主人脚下的愿望胜过了一切。他支支吾吾地：“嗯，嗯……奴隶帮主人舔舔。”

林彦俊勾起一抹歪了嘴角的笑：“乖。”

林彦俊躺在床上，衣衫尽数褪去，不同于一般荒野村夫的粗糙，林彦俊的身上总是很干净，幽幽的清香让他闻起来像是山谷里盛放的一朵花。花这个比喻太柔弱了，陈立农想，林彦俊该是一棵树。挺拔的，翠绿的。

狼的舌头含住了树枝里最诱人的那一株，炙热又硬挺，顶端的树叶上微微吐露着粘液，有淫靡的味道，引得狼更加虔诚而卖力地吮吸。这棵树还有更迷人的地方，例如树枝下两棵红润的果实，例如树干后幽深湿润的穴口——

“够了。”林彦俊喝止住了他。太超过了，虽然很舒服，敏感点被舌头操弄，快感一浪高过一浪。他快要不能克制愉悦的呻吟。

陈立农听话地停止了动作，趴到林彦俊面前，高挺的鼻梁上甚至都乱糟糟的挂着粘液：“谢谢主人……我好喜欢。”

林彦俊一只手勾住他的脖子，以往他总是直接打开腿就享受着奴隶的服务了：“那主人命令你……把你现在所有的精液都射进主人的身体里来吧。”

 

林彦俊一大早就出了门，他坐在公车上，不自然地动动腰。昨天做的太狠了，他一下也没忍住要了三次，他的小狼予取予求，只要主人稍加撩拨，很快就能硬起来，林彦俊坏心地让他戴了环，不给他痛痛快快的高潮，直到自己也被又大又涨的性器顶的魂飞魄散，才让小狼也跟着一起释放了出来。陈立农也没有像之前一样，做完就相敬如宾地跑去沙发上睡觉，他也累了，林彦俊牵着他的手：“陪我一起睡吧。”

他知道村长发现了。昨天手机里的信息就已经提醒了他。这种偷窥跟踪的行径他最是不齿，既然事情已经败露，反正也关好了门窗，索性一次做了个够。

“我能管住他的。”村长办公室里，林彦俊淡然而冷漠地说。

“用你那些皮鞭么？”村长也单刀直入，毫不掩饰对林彦俊的轻蔑。

“那是我自己的事情。”

“我劝你识相一点，那孩子可不是什么正人君子。”

“你也知道那是个孩子，没必要下这么狠的手。”

“……那不算是个孩子。我这样做也是汇集了所有村民的意见，并不是因为我的一己私欲。你说我心狠手辣我也认了，但这个地方千百年来都平静祥和，我不能因为同情一个怪物，就扰乱了大家安宁的生活。”村长软了语气，娓娓道来。

“我说过我会管住他的，您可以给我一点时间。他不会再出去害人了。”

况且他也没有真正伤害过哪个人类，不是吗。

“我不可能信任你。你知道。”

“那如果你硬要杀他，你知道后果是什么？”林彦俊加重了语气。

“哈，”林彦俊的狠话在村长看来不过是虚张声势：“我们这里很多人以捕猎为生，不要以为只有你有枪。你一个人住的太久，在我看来实在是天真的有些可笑。”

“所以除了杀掉他，村长您没有第二个选择了吗？”

“有啊，”村长吸了口烟，当着皱眉的林彦俊的面毫不在意地吞云吐雾：“让他消失。这些年来我可是用尽了办法，可惜他就像野草一样，怎么折都折不断，可能畜生就是命贱吧。”

这样赤裸裸的嘲讽把林彦俊心中的怒火彻底点燃：“可以闭嘴了吗？”

“我以为你也这样骂他。”意味深长的笑容里，满是恶意。

“我会让他消失的，”林彦俊一字一顿地说：“永远都不再出现。”

 

回家之后林彦俊依然掩饰的很好，丝毫没有流露出任何不快，和他的小狼一起度过整整三天亲密无间的时光。除了性事上的调教，林彦俊偶尔也会故意让他跪在地上，像小动物一样伸舌头吃饭，“不是狼吗，狼怎么吃饭你怎么吃饭。”林彦俊如是说。

陈立农羞红了脸，乖乖地舔着盘子里的果汁，林彦俊却突然想到了那天为他口交的情景，一把拎起他的脖子，陈立农的鼻尖上又毫不意外地粘上了果汁。

“笨死了。”他扯过纸巾替他擦了擦脸，“坐到椅子上去陪我吃饭。”

陈立农渐渐也上了道，学会叼着皮鞭求主人打他。林彦俊被刺激坏了，红着眼睛咬着牙恶狠狠地抽了十下，陈立农忍不住哭出了声音，又被纸巾粗暴地擦干净了脸，后背和屁股也好好地涂了药。不同于初见时的剑拔弩张正襟危坐，两个人之间的气氛已经变得温馨调皮了起来。

“主人您，不用出去工作吗？”陈立农坐在沙发下的地毯上问他，长时间的跪姿让他的膝盖磨得通红，林彦俊虽然看着很赏心悦目，但还是暂时让他坐好休息一下。

“你管的太多了吧。”林彦俊翻着手里的书，语气陡然变冷。

“对不起对不起……”陈立农被突如其来的冷若冰霜吓着了：“我不该多问的。”

“知道就好。”林彦俊合上书，心满意足地打量着少年，此刻少年正乖巧地依偎在他的腿边，身体的线条年轻又健康，林彦俊喉头一动，自己也从沙发上坐到了地毯上。

“我给你买了个新书包。”林彦俊扔在他怀里：“别背那个了，都坏了。”

“我不用……”陈立农嗫嚅着拒绝：“我又不上学。”

“不上学也可以背。谁教你的拒绝我？”

“好的好的……”陈立农总觉得林彦俊跟之前有什么变化，虽然还是一样的霸道。

“这三天过的开心吗？”林彦俊问。

“跟主人在一起当然开心。”

“你真的很乖。”林彦俊捏了捏他的后颈，“把衣服穿上吧，今天天气太冷了。”

“那主人呢……”陈立农小心翼翼地问：“开心吗？”

“你觉得我哪里不开心了吗？”

“我不知道呀。”陈立农捡起林彦俊递过来的衣服穿上：“您是主人，不太可以表达自己的情绪嘛。”

“你还想的挺多的，我不开心会直说的。我是你的主人，不会对你藏着掖着。”善解人意的小狼多么讨人喜欢呀。林彦俊惊讶地笑，心软的一塌糊涂，忍不住又多说了一些：“很少会有你这么能换位思考的……奴隶。也不能算吧，我以前经历的那些，都不算是正经的SM。”

“那是什么，我可以知道吗？”

“就是交往过的一些对象而已。”林彦俊不自在地动动脖子：“他们一开始都不相信我是这种人，以为我是说着玩的，等到我真的拿起鞭子他们就慌了。”

“那主人是为什么会有这种爱好的呢？”很少听到林彦俊这样吐露心声，陈立农迫切地想知道更多。

“一开始也还好吧，”林彦俊平和地陷入回忆：“因为我是家里排行中间的孩子，学习也不好，所以小时候受到的重视很少，很想体会那种支配别人，然后被别人需要的感觉。也不是真的非要伤害别人。但后面发现根本没有人理解之后，这种爱好就越来越严重，就到了今天这个地步。”

“可是主人您……”陈立农陷入纠结，组织着用词：“您长的很好看。”

“那是你见得少，”林彦俊满不在乎地笑：“我爸我哥都长的比我帅。”

“总该有为了主人好看的样貌而耐心一点点的人……吧？”陈立农仔细地揣度着。

“有吧，有的。”林彦俊停顿了片刻才继续说，“虽然他自己说他是自愿的，不过我很快就打的他受不了了，然后就说，为了让我体会这种感觉，把我……你知道的。”

“怎么这样。”陈立农锁紧了眉头。

林彦俊说的还是很云淡风轻：“没什么，都过去了。怪我太瘦了，他又很壮。不过事实证明强迫对于我来说真的不行，除了痛苦和愤怒，我没有别的感觉。”

“可是您……”一想到自己的主人曾经被人那样对待过，陈立农就难受的无法呼吸。

“好了，”一下子交代了太多不忍卒读的过去，林彦俊收回了话匣子：“那个，我想跟你说件事。三天时间也快过了，你可以试着抽离一下角色。”

“什么事……？”

“你喜欢在这里吗？这个村子里。”

“唔……不是很喜欢。但有了主人，我就喜欢了。”

“别再这样叫我了，”林彦俊笑着，知道他一时间改不了口：“那我们走好不好？”

我们？走？

这三个字组合在一起给陈立农的冲击无疑是巨大的。他思索着话语里的含义，难以置信地看着林彦俊。他的人生一直在一片混沌的黑暗里，狼本是群居性极强的动物，他迫不得已才独自流浪，有时候，化为狼形的他穿梭在黑暗的丛林里，一了百了的念头分外强烈。直到遇到了林彦俊，他的主人，像是黑夜里的一道烛光。不烫啊，小狼哪怕要被火焰吞噬也全力以赴，不烫的，不痛的，是很温暖的感觉。

“我们一起走吧，一起离开这里。”林彦俊抬手抚摸他的头发：“不是喜欢被关起来吗？一辈子都关起来做我的禁脔吧。”

陈立农的嘴唇开始抖动起来：“真，真的可以吗？”

“当然。”林彦俊笑了：“主人不会骗你。”

“我……”陈立农恳求地看着他：“我可以亲你一下吗？”

这太纯情了，他们的相识基于原始的欲望，连亲密接触也因为身份的关系被视为禁忌，性爱时除了勃发的性器和紧窄的甬道，就鲜少再有贴近的地方。林彦俊有点尴尬，甚至是不好意思，他从没想过自己会像一个纯真的少女一样害羞起来。

“可以啊。”他还是微微浅笑着，闭上了眼睛。

而陈立农的吻却没有如他预料的一般落在唇上。黑暗中林彦俊感觉陈立农撩起他鬓边的碎发，吻了一下他的发梢，他错愕地睁开眼，陈立农牵起他的手，在他水葱一般修长的手指顶端——也就是他的指甲上，又种下一个亲吻。

他把他视若神明，捧在心里最高最高的地方，就连亲吻也只敢触碰他的头发和指甲。


End file.
